Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to fluid discharge devices. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to gas discharge devices.
Description of Related Art
When a testing environment of a stable temperature is to be established in testing equipment, especially in a low-temperature environment below zero Celsius, one of the approaches is that a low-temperature fluid is continuously supplied to this testing equipment. Naturally, this type of testing equipment requires a fluid discharge device, so as to discharge the used low-temperature fluid into the atmosphere. Thus, the temperature in the testing equipment can be maintained, and the pressure in the testing equipment will not increase.
Traditionally, in order to prevent the discharged low-temperature fluid from causing the phenomenon of frosting and condensation near the discharge port, clean dry air (CDA) is generally used to prevent the condensation of moisture near the low-temperature discharge port. To be more specific, in a traditional approach, discharge ports of clean dry air are distributed around the discharge port of the low-temperature fluid. However, since the discharging direction of clean dry air is the same as the discharging direction of the low-temperature fluid, the clean dry air has difficulty forming a protective air layer effectively at the low-temperature hardware interface near the discharge port of the low-temperature fluid. As a result, if the flow volume of the clean dry air is too small, there will be difficulty preventing the condensation of moisture on the low-temperature hardware interface. Thus, the phenomenon of frosting and condensation will appear near the discharge port of the low-temperature fluid. On the other hand, if the flow volume of the clean dry air is increased, most of the clean dry air will be substantially discharged directly into the atmosphere and wasted. This depletion of a large volume of clean dry air will thus lead to an increase of the operating cost.
For the sake of controlling the operating cost, the method to reduce the volume use of clean dry air while effectively preventing the phenomenon of frosting and condensation is undoubtedly an important direction for the development of fluid discharge devices.